Hetalia Truth or Dare Show of Awesomeness
by Eggy and Bacon
Summary: Another truth or dare show for Hetalia! I know there is like a million of these but it's fun. Come and make your favorite characters do the funniest things and spill most embarrassing stuff about themselfs. Yaoi is allowed. Rating may change after each chapter. Please PM for dares now.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So yeah I wanted to make a Hetalia Truth or Dare thing because it's awesome! Two of my OCs will be one of the hosts of this show. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

"Hello everyone, welcome to my Hetalia truth or dare show! I know there is a lot of stuff like this but I really wanted to try this out." Antarctica said

"How the bloody hell did we get here?" England said

"We're in a basement?" Spain said

"Why are we even here dudes?" America said

" I just explained everything….." Antarctica said

"OH YEAH! You did" America said before laughing

" Okay so anyways. This is my truth or dare show!" Antarctica said

"Antarctica! Can you shorten your name please? It's too long ve~ Oh and can I have pasta?" Italy said

"Yeah sure I'll shorten it. EVERYONE CALL ME ANT! And I'll make pasta later." Ant said

"Ve!~" italy said

"Ant. That means we can step on you da?" Russia said

"NO! NO ONE CAN STEP ON ME NOT EVEN AUSTRIA!" Ant said

"I can't step on you unless you are small like a chibi." Austria said

Chibitalia ran over and cried in the corner.

Holy Roman Empire went to comfort her/him/chibi neutral thing

"Okay then. So you all pretty much know the drill. Review your questions and dares and stuff." Ant said

"Fucking idiot you forgot to tell them about being a host." Romano said

"Lovi! Don't call her that!" Spain said

"I'm not a fucking idiot…. But yeah!" Ant said

"Ant, shut up. I'm trying to read." Cairo said walking in

"But everyone is here already." Ant said

"I don't care. Reading" cairo said

"Okay." Ant said

"Good" Cairo said walking out.

"Who was that Ant-chan?" Japan asked.

"He's a friend of mine. He's going to be the other host. He's a bit tsundere." Ant said.

"I HEARD THAT! AND WHATEVER TSUNDERE IS, I AM NOT THAT!" Cairo yelled.

"Okay then" Japan said.

"So back to what I was saying before I was interrupted… If you want to be a host then leave a review saying your OC's name, what country or city or whatever they are, what they look like, and their personality. Note: I AM ONLY TAKING TWO OTHER HOSTS!" ANt said.

"And if she fucks up with their personality then well you can all hate on her." Romano said.

"What he means is, she'll be sorry." Spain said.

" Yeah." Ant said.

"Hey Ant? You said there was going to be yaoi in this right?" Hungary ask

"Yep! Yaoi is allowed. Because I like yaoi and stuff. It can be a free for all for all I care. BUT! After ten minutes of making out everything goes into the Awesome Yaoi Closet of Yaoiness. Or the A.Y.C.Y." Ant explained.

"Does Cairo like yaoi?" Japan asked.

"He's actually gay. If you guys make him do funny shit and do stuff with the Hetalia characters then it'll make me laugh." Ant said with an evil grin.

"But what if he doesn't like that hetalia character aru?" China asked.

"He likes them all. Even France." Ant said.

"Y-you're an evil friend Miss. Antarctica…" Lativa said.

"He likes me a bit? Ohonhonhon…" France said.

"Feel bad for the boy now…" England said.

"Well that's all!"

"so leave a review for dares… And questions and if you want to be a host review on that too. I kinda don't care but Ant does." Cairo said before walking away again.

"I do, so review and stuff. REMEMBER THERE CAN BE ONLY TWO OTHER HOST!" Ant said.

* * *

**AN: My OCs are odd. But everyone's are. But yeah, send in dares and stuff. Eggy is out bitches!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello dearies! This happy makes me happy that I got like five reviews in a period of like three hours. So I'm really happy! And I got my other two host. Yay! Cairo be a dear and do the I do not own anything thingy.**

**Cairo: Yeah the author owns nothing because she isn't that cool *goes back to reading***

* * *

"I'm so happy! Omg omg omg omg!" Ant said hugging Cairo

"Calm the fuck down." Cairo said trying to read.

"Yeah okay Mr. I-have-no-emotions. But Hello everyone. Cairo and I are back!" Ant said letting go.

"Oh hell no" England said letting go.

"I was hoping she was going to forget about this show and let us go..." Romano said.

"I wouldn't forget about something as cool as this!" Ant said.

"She may be an idiot sometimes but she doesn't forget things like this." Cairo said.

"Yeah!" Ant said not knowing she was just insulted.

"I like this girl!" America said pating Ant's back

"Can we just this over wit-" Romano was cut off by a flash of white comes over and clings to Roma. It ends up being a girl with white twin braids

"Hello!" Hayden said waving to everyone still clinging to Roma,

"Ant, Cairo. WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" Romano yelled.

"That's Hayden." Cairo said.

"She's one of the hosts!" Ant said

"She's a very pretty host non?" france said.

"Frog. No." england said.

"Ant you never gave me that pasta." Italy said.

"Hahahaha… Yeah…. I didn't. Hey! How about Luxembourg our other new host comes out for everyone to meet?" Ant said.

A girl comes out. She has blond hair that goes down to her hips, and usually wears a sleeveless, teal dress that goes to her mid thighs and slowly goes down to the floor in the back.

"Hello everyone nice to meet you all!" Luxembourge said.

"I like your dress, very pretty." Belgium said

"Thank you." Luxembourg said.

"Dares now?" Cairo said.

"Yes to the dares!" Ant said.

"Yay dares!" Hayden said still clinging to Roma

"SOMEONE GET THIS CHICK OFF OF ME!" Romano said.

"Does Lovi not like a bontia girl clinging to him?~" Spain said.

"I'm surprised you're not jealous by this." Luxembourg said.

"Huh?" Spain said.

Just get to the dares." Cairo said.

"Okay! So yeah. Our first dare is from sasayakuakarusarehtaef" Ant said.

**'Allo! Oh, bother, did I really just type that in an English accent? Oh well...just pretend I'm talking in one because it's fun. :)**

**Anyway, I have a dare for England (couldn't you guess?). The dare is: dress as a pirate and then kidnap Italy from Germany! Oh, and you have to stay in your pirate outfit for the rest of the truth or dare game. :P**

"Ohonhonhonhon England dressed as a pirate. That reminds me of that one time whe-" France said before getting jumped on by England

"SHUT UP FROG! WE BOTH SAID THAT WE WON'T SPEAK OF THAT TO ANYONE!" England said

"England put on the pirate outfit~" Luxembourg said.

" What? NO! I won't!" England said.

"Please?" Luxembourg asked with puppy eyes.

"The puppy eyes. You can never resist the puppies! Woof woof!" Hayden said.

"Fine. Give me the bloody outfit." England said.

Cairo handed him the pirate outfit.

England went to go change.

"Okay so while he is changing…." Ant said.

"We get on with the other dares da?" Russia asked

"Da!" Ant said.

" *takes out card with dares and truths on them and reads it out* this is from Dark Glass01" Cairo said.

**Dear Antarctica**

**It has come to my attention that you've brought in the world's nations for a little game of Truth or Dare. If I may, I'd like to send a few questions and demands for some of my favorite countries, alongside a bit of a message for each one.**

**Ottoman Empire/Turkey: Yes, I would prefer to refer to you by your original name. Don't listen to what anybody says; you've still got a bright future ahead of you.**

" Oh thank you!" Turkey said.

**Truth: If you could have any of the countries that used to live in your house come back to you, which one would it be and why?**

"Probably Iresal. She was nice. Better than Greece and everyone else." Turkey said.

**Belarus: I have a suggestion; before you try to marry Russia, maybe you should try a date first? I think I could set something up...**

"That actually… Is a rather smart idea. Maybe than Big Brother will marry me one day!" Belarus said.

"I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU SISTER!" Russia said.

**Dare: I'd like you to eat food from each of the Baltic States and judge which one is best.**

" Okay not hard." Belarus said.

Baltic States all came up with some of their national foods and bring them to Belarus nervously

Belarus tried them all before saying "none are as good as Big Brother's of course, but Latvia's is pretty well cooked."

**Russia: Your strength and tenacity awes the world. While I do not feel a hug would be appropriate for you, it's that sort of positive sediment I'm trying to get across.**

"Thank you?" Russia said.

**Now, don't kill me for this dare, but I just really, really want to see it: I dare you to go on a date with Belarus, and to inform us later on how it went**

:Are you trying to kill me comrade?! DX" Russia asked.

Belarus cames from behind and drags Russia away and out of the basement.

" Have fun Russia! Okay next dare." Hayden said waving.

**Lithuania: You made a big mistake going Christian. Other than that, I admire what you did, but seriously... you spent centuries fighting to stay pagan and then changed for no adequately explored reason.**

" E-eh.. It was more my bosses and people's choice. Not really mine…" Lithuania said.

**Truth: How did Poland handle it when you were his boss?**

"He didn't handle it well.." Lithuania said.

"It was like totally weird! Liet will never be my boss!" Poland said.

**Germany: You actually creep me out more than Russia does.**

" I'm creepy?" Germany asked.

" You were when I first met you ve~" Italy said.

"coughyeah he tried to get you to see his house all the time when you were younger cough" Ant said.

**Truth: Where did you meet Herr Schtick ?**

"I met Herr Schtick in the beginning of WW1." Germany said.

**Lichtenstein: ... you are the epiphany of sisterdom. Switzerland should be proud of you**.

"I hope big bruder is proud of me." Lichtenstein said.

Switzerland nodded.

**Anyways, I have a dare for you: I'd like to see you try drawing a picture of your own and see how that looks.**

" Draw? Okay they probably won't be very cute like big bruders but okay." Lichtenstein said drawing something then showing everyone a bunny and Switzerland.

"that's cute X3" Ant said.

"Thank you Miss. Ant" Lichtenstein said.

**Let's see... that should be everybody. Thank you for hearing my requests**

"thank you for sending in your dares and questions!" All the hosts said but Cairo.

"Where's England?" Luxembourg asked blushing slightly

"Still getting dress." Cairo said.

"Oh England come out~" France said.

"Fine. how long am I going to be dressed like this?" England asked walking out in the pirate outfit.

"Until the end of the game." Ant said.

"Which will be when?" England asked.

"When I want it to end." Ant said.

"What's next aru?" China asked.

"Next is PastaKolCheeseburger-San, or Pasta" Luxembourg said.

Italy: Pasta?" Italy said.

"Not that kind of pasta Italy.." Germany said.

**HAI THERE! I love these truth or dare thingies. I'm PastaKolCheeseburger-San but you can call me Pasta! And no Italy, you can not eat me. So now let's do the truths and the darez!**

**Italy: Push Austria to the floor and step on him! LET'S SEE HOW HE FEELS BEING PUSHED AROUND! **

" But that will hurt Mommy Austria, oh well! Ve!~" Italy said before pushing Austria and steping on him

" Ow! Italy! Ow! This is really unnessarcy! Wait why I am Mommy?!" Austria said.

"Because you're more girly ve!~" Italy said.

"I thought I would be Mommy…" Hungary said.

**Germany: When my father was in the army, he went to Germany and there was a little free time. The Germans and the Americans were eating ribs, but the Germans had no idea how to eat them! That was hilarious. They watched the Americans eat it until they finally got it. Germans are funny.  
So yeah, truth: Would you buy five cats for five Deutschmarks at Arby's?**

"Germany dude I totally remember that!" America said laughing.

" yeah America. Well maybe. If I did Italy and Japan would take the cats away from me." Germany said.

"Kitties are so freaking adorable!" Hayden said.

" I know right!" Ant said.

" Get back to the dares you two." Cairo said.

**Japan: Oh god I don't know what to do with you... Here, eat a bagel. *gives bagel***

"U-uh? Thank you Pasta-san" Japan said bowing and taking the bagel

"You like bagels?" Ant asked.

"Hai" Japan said.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THIS!" Ant said

"Ant shut up fuck up" Cairo said.

huggles Ant* Be nice!" Hayden said hugging Ant

Ant hugged back.

"I want to join the huggling!" Luxembourg said hugging them both.

Italy randomly jumped into the huggling

"STOP WITH THE HUGS AND GET BACK TO THE QUESTIONS AND DARES!" Germany said. **  
**

**America: Dude dude dude dude. Stuff as many hamburgers in you mouth as you can! I wanna see how this plays out!**

"This is going to turn out bad" England said

" No dude this is going to be epic! You're on Pasta!" America said.

"Pasta…." Italy said.

Hungary patted Italy's back

"Just start the damn dare." Cairo said.

America started eating a lot of hamburgers

"I think I'm going to be sick…." Ant said.

"Yeah... Same." Prussia said.

~~~~~~~ About 20 hamburgers later~~~~~~

"tthfee wefad goos! 2qo hamwbuagers!" America said with a mouth fill of hamburgers.

"I didn't know that was possible" France said.

"Da" Russia said.

"I don't even aru…." China said. **  
**

**England: Give Sealand a spiked bat. Now.**

"I have a bad feeling about this dare as well." England said.

"Give me the bat Jerkland!" Sealand said.

"STOP CALLING ME JERKLAND YOU GIT!" England said giving him a bat.

**Sealand: HIT ENGLAND WITH THAT UNTIL HE ADMITS YOU'RE A COUNTRY!**

"YES! I AM A COUNTRY!" Sealand said starting to hit England with the bat

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" England said.

"Someone tell me that I'm not the only one that can't take England seriously as he's dressed as a pirate?" Hayden said.

"I can't." Ant said.

"Me either." Luxembourg said.

"ADMIT I'M A COUNTRY!" Sealand said.

"FINE YOU'RE A COUNTRY JUST STOP HITTING ME!" England yelled. **  
**

**France: I like you so I'm gonna dare you to listen to Nyan Cat for about an hour or so! You're welcome!**

"You like me? Ohonhonhonhon…" France said.

" No France. Just no." Cairo said.

Luxembourg and Ant grabbed France and threw him in a room with a computer with a Nyan Cat song playing on it

"He'll have fun with the kitty!" Hayden said now holding a cat.**  
**

**Russia: I need you to dress up in a bunny rabbit costume, take out two bottles of ketchup, squirt them in people's faces, and yell out "MUUUUUUUUSSSSTAAAAAAARRRD!  
You know, for blackmail.**

"That is not bad da? I've dressed as a panda so. MUUUUUUUUUUSSSSTAAAAAARRRD!" Russia said dressed up in bunny suit and squirting ketchup on people's faces

**China: While you're watching that play out, go up to Shinatty Chan and kick him in the shin.  
I'm sorry but I hate Hello Kitty. But I love cats!**

"What aru?! How can you hate Hello Kitty! And I can't kick Shinatty Chan aru!" China said.

"As much as I hate it. You have to." Ant said.

"Fine aru… I'm sorry Shinatty Chan!" China said kicking Shinatty Chan in the shin**  
**

**Turkey: I want you to throw a dog at Greece! Why? I don't know. I just feel like reading about a guy throwing dogs at people.  
Don't get me wrong, I love dogs too!**

"TAKE THAT JERK!" Turkey said throwing a dog at Greece.

"FUCK YOU!" Greece said.

"Calm down you two!" Japan said.**  
**

**Oh man this is getting too long... Well, I am grateful for your time wasting on me! Bless your face and if you sneezed while reading/writing/doing dares BLESS YOU!**

Ant sneezed "Oh thank you!" Ant said

"Next dares and questions now. These are from Spazz or rather Soni." Cairo said.

"Great more dares…." Romano said

"You're exited about them too Lovi?" Spain asked.

"that was never mind..." Luxembourg said.

**Name's Spazz, but please, call me Soni! Oh, this is gonna be good!  
Russia: Ok, dude! I got a truth for ya- ... you miss the baltics? :3**

"No. They were stupid and left mother Russia… I will never miss them." Russia said. **  
**

**Greece: I got you irony in a dare! No worries, not that bad... *Takes out a dog suit & throws it at Greece* Here, wear this for a chapter or two! It shall please me. :)**

"What is up with all you people and dogs?" Greece asked/

"Put the suit on." Ant said

Greece put on the dog suit.**  
**

**England: ... just pluck those thick brows. They annoy me...  
**

"I plucked them this morning..." England said.

"It's okay dear, how about I help you pluck them later?" Hayden asked.

England nodded.

**HRE: Two dares, please...  
1. I wanna hug you! xD**

"Okay.. Hug then" HRE said hugging the fangirl**  
**

**2. Kiss Chibitalia again?- OH OH! I can record it! *Takes out camera* 3  
**

"K-Kiss Chibitalia?!" HRE said.

" DO IT!" Ant said.

"YEAH!" Luxembourg said.

"DO IT BOY!" Hayden said.

"O-Oh okay…." HRE said walking up to Chibitalia

" Ciao Holy Rome!" Chibitalia said.

HRE blushed and kissed her/him quickly

Chibitalia blushed

" Cuuuuuuuute!" Ant said. **  
**

**Germany: ... we know what we want. Italy and Japan did it... and now I dare you... to say... *Aherm*...  
PASTAAAA! *Hetalia theme randomly plays in the background***

"Do I have too?" Germany asked

"PAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAA!~ Come on Germany!" Italy said.

"Fine. PAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAA!~" Germany said.**  
**

**America: Dare you to play Slender, bro! No $20 mode. No daytime. Pure Slendy!  
**

"Okay dude. The hero like me isn't scared of Slendy!." America said playing the game.

"Slendy scares me…." Ant said.

"Same…" The other hosts but Cairo said.**  
**

**France: ... Another truth!: Do you love Iggy? WUVVY wuv...?**

"Where's France?" Hayden asked.

"Still watching the Nyan cat song." Ukrcain said.

"Take him out." Cairo said

"N-nyan…. N-n-nyan….." France said.

"You're truth france?" Ant asked. **  
**

"Oh… Oui.. I love him a lot~ Ohonohonhonhon" France said.

England blushed

" FRUK! 3" Ant said. **  
**

**China: ... wait, I can't think of anything... :P  
**

"Lucky bastard you don't have to do anything." Romano said.

"Aru?" China asked. **  
**

**That's about it! See ya, guys! :D**

**Hasta la pasta!**

"Well that's all the dares for today!" Ant said.

"I'm going to sleep." Cairo said

"Thank you all!" Luxembourg said.

"Dare the hosts! Or ask questions!" Ant said. "Plus I really want to tortue Cairo so dares us all!"

"I hate you Ant." Cairo said.

"You love me friend." Ant said.

"But yes please dare us and ask us host questions as well." Luxembourg said.

"PM and dare us and send us cookies!" Hayden said.

"Why cookies?" Germany asked,

"Because cookies are yummy!" Hayden said.

* * *

**AN: Well. That's all for today! I'll get the other dares and questions next time. So review and everything! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay so now please I ask you to PM any dares or questions to me! Thank you! Eggy out~**


End file.
